Is Jelsa real?
by Mozsarik
Summary: Elsa and Anna start University and make new friends and build up new love. Jelsa, Kristanna, Flynnunzel, Merricup and other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So this is my first story (jelsa) , so I doubt it will be amazing, but I'm gonna try so please don't say it's rubbish cos I already know that. I will apologize now for any spelling or grammar or punctuation mistakes etc. **

**I don't own any of these characters.**

**Elsa's POV**

So it's 5:30 in the MORNING when Anna just has to burst into my room and wake me up. Just going to remind you this was in the MORNING! Did I mention that it was 5:30 in the MORNING?! Okay, so yeah it is the first day of school and yes, Anna is always naturally hyper, but STILL! there's only supposed to be one hour of 5 in a teenagers day and that's in the evening. But I'm awake now, so I can't really do much about it. I run downstairs and find Anna stuffing her face with pancakes smothered in chocolate sauce, and quickly grab myself a plateful before she eats them all. Once I've finished stuffing my own face with pancakes, I run upstairs to get dressed and do my hair etc. When I come down I'm wearing a pale blue tank top with a pair or darker blue acid washed leggings a light blue flats with my signature side braid. I kiss our adoptive parents goodbye, and gave our big brother Hans a hug. I crouched down to say bye to our little white pug puppy Olaf. I gave him a warm hug, knowing they're his favorite.

"Anna! Come on, I'm packing everything in the car!" I yell. She comes stumbling out with her pale green suitcase tumbling behind her. I heave it into the car as she climbs into the passenger seat. I walk round to the front and climbed into the drivers seat.

"UNIVERSITY, HERE WE COME!" Anna shouted.

"Do you have to be so loud all the time?" I grumbled.

"YEEEESSSSSS!" Came her reply in a sing-song voice.

_In that case i hope you fall asleep soon then,_ I thought to myself. To my surprise she did fall asleep quickly, her forehead resting against the window, gentle snores coming from her mouth.

About 3 hours later, I gently shook Anna awake,

"We're here" I whispered.

"Just five minutes more" she mumbled.

"Anna no, come on. We're at Uni." I cooed. she shot awake at that.

"Where?! OMG IT'S HUGE! IT'S AMAZING! LETS GO!" she exclaimed.

"Anna slow down" I giggled. I had barely got the suitcases out of the car before we we're greeted by a really pretty girl about our age with looong blonde hair and a simple purple dress.

"Hi! I'm Rapunzel, but you can call me Punzie! Welcome to Disney University! I'm sure you're gonna love it!"

**There you go! Please Review. **

**Until next time **


	2. Chapter 2

**Elsa's POV**

"Hello Punzie!" Anna said.

"Hi. Um, can you uh, help us with um, like uh, registering...?" I asked.

"Of course! First, go over there where the big desks and people are the when you get called up, tell them your name and your major." said Punzie in a rush.

"Uhhh, okay? Thank you." I replied.

"Is it your first year here too?" asked Punzie.

"WHAT?! THIS IS YOUR FIRST YEAR HERE TOO?! HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH?!" Anna practically screamed.

"I know right! Basically, I have an older brother here, Hiccup. Yes, I know, strange name." replied Punzie giggling.

"Oh ok." replied Anna a little more sanely.

"Well, come on then!" Punzie giggled, and ran off towards the table. We followed.

* * *

><p><strong>Jack's POV<strong>

I was waiting to register when I saw HER. I mean, HER! I swear just looking at her my heart forgot that it had to beat for me to stay alive.

"Jack! JACK!_ JACK!"_ I faintly heard Hiccup yelling at me.

"Yeah..." I replied, sighing.

"Jack, I swear, if that's my sister your'e looking at, YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!" Hiccup roared. That got my attention pretty quickly.

"Hmm. Oh no, it isn't your sister I was looking at. It's that girl with her. The one with the blonde hair in a plait, and blue clothes. She is just, like, jesus christ wow... Wait what?" I said. I noticed all my mates chuckling at me.

"Looks like another poor girl is going to suffer with you being their puppy dog!" cracked Flynn.

"But he HAS got a point, look!" said Hiccup.

"Hiccup, whats her name, she looks like she's friends with your sister." I asked.

"I don't know. Never seen her before in my life." he replied.

"Damn it" I sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Elsa's POV<strong>

I feel someones eyes on me and turn around and see an impossibly cute boy. He has white/silver hair, a blue hoodie, brown skinny jeans and a pair or plain blue vans. I can tell from here that his eyes are almost impossibly blue. I suddenly catch myself staring, blush and look away. I instantly regret turning my eyes from something so beautiful.

A few minutes later it's my turn to go up to the desk. A girl with auburn hair a bit like Anna's is sitting wearing a bright pink dress. I quickly glance around to see HIM standing at the desk next to me. I hear his voice say 'Jack Frost' then he turns around and looks right at me! His pupils visibly widen. We both hear the people at the desk grumble so turn back quickly.

"E-Elsa Arrendelle, music major, first year." I say quickly.

"Okay here's your room key, you'll be rooming with Rapunzel Corona, and this is your time table. Lessons start next Monday so you have a few days to settle in." the girl said.

"Thank you" I replied.

As I walk away I hear someone say 'Hey'. But judging by the amount of people here I just ignore it, thinking it's someone else. Then I feel a hand on my shoulder spinning me round and I'm looking into the most beautiful blue eyes.

"Hey!" says the voice that I know to belong to 'Jack Frost'. I suddenly realise it IS Jack Frost and I'm pressed against his chest, looking into his eyes.

"O-Oh, h-hey me? uh, umm, Hi..." I manage to stutter out.

He smiles. "Yes 'Hey' you. I'm Jack Frost, first year music major. And you are?" He says smoothly.

"A-are you still talking to me?!" I squeak.

"Yes." he chuckles.

"O-oh, uh I'm E-Elsa Arrendelle, uh, I'm also a, um, music major, uh, first y-year.

" I eventually manage to say awkwardly.

"Sweet. We might be in the same class. That'd be really cool." he said.

"Uh, yes, it would. Um, I'm sorry, I, uh, have to go now. um, bye! Maybe see you in music class." I say lamely.

_Well done Elsa. you've made yourself look like an idiot... again! _I think to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Please review.<strong>

**Until next time **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! I'm hoping to make these chapters longer and I will try to update frequently. I'm just going to say that some of this (well, a lot of this) probably won't be accurate because I am not a university student… YET! So please correct me if something a say is wrong.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: I read your story and I loved how you made him the older brother. I hope you don't mind me using the idea.**

**Gracialoveme: thank you.**

**Tangledwithyou: haha thanks. But it's not that original though. **

**Elsa's POV **

I walk away briskly. _Right, let's think this over. I was caught staring at a boy BY that boy. His name is Jack Frost. He was staring at me too. He spoke to me. I was an absolute bloody retard. _I glance down and my room key. Number 312. Okay, just walk slowly and calmly. It suddenly hit me that I didn't know where room 312 was. I turned back to look for Punzie and saw her 'registering'. She looked up and saw me and gave me a grin. Evidently she found out we were rooming together. She bounced over to me.

"YAY ROOMATES!" She shouted and hugged me.

"Hahaha, you're just like Ann- SHIT, ANNA!" I suddenly realise I had lost my little sister.

"What?! What's wrong?!" cried Punzie.

"I've lost Anna!" I exclaimed.

"No you haven't, silly! She's there, by the table." Punzie said. I turned around and my heart flooded with relief as I saw my little red-head sister. She came skipping over to me.

"Elsa, what's wrong? Are you ok?" Anna asked.

"Yes I'm fine. I just thought I lost you for a moment." I replied.

"Well, you didn't! So there's nothing to worry about!" she said cheerily.

"Yeah, you're right." I take a shaky breath. "It was nothing. Just my over-protective sister part taking over."

"Who are you two rooming with?" asked Anna. I could tell she was trying to calm me down by changing the subject. It was working.

"Well," said Punzie, "I'm stuck with someone called 'Elsa Arendelle'"

"And I have someone called 'Rapunzel Corona'?" I teased.

"You two are rooming together?" squealed Anna, "That's AWESOME!"

"Yeah, who have you got?" I giggled.

"Merida Dunbroch." Anna replied.

"Punzie, do you know her?" I asked.

"YES! Omg! That's so cool!" she squeaked.

"WHAT?" Anna and I both shouted.

"She was like, my best friend in secondary school, then she moved away and I haven't seen her since." Punzie said in a rush. "C'mon, LET'S GO!"

Anna and glance at each other, giggle, and run off after Punzie.

. .

**Elsa's POV**

Half an hour later, we find out that Anna and Merida's room was next to mine and Punzie's room. I look at my watch. 1:30 pm.

"Anna, I'll meet you out here in 3 hours okay? Don't get lost or do anything stupid. But first," I say, swinging open her door, "unpack."

I can hear Anna grumbling as she pulls her suitcase into her room. I walk into my room and dump my suitcase on my bed. I look around. It's all quite plain to be honest. Boring, beige curtains hang on the curtain rail above the windows, white sheets cover the beds, and mine has a suspicious red/brown stain on it. Realising what it is, I make gagging sounds. _Glad you brought bed sheets now Elsa? _I think to myself. The floor is just plain, boring greyish carpet. The walls are just a plain white, and in the corners I can see that the paint is peeling. At least we have a desk big enough to split in half and a large-ish wardrobe and a set of draws.

"Jeez, this room really needs some TLC…" I hear Punzie say from behind me.

"No kidding." I mutter back.

"Right, ok then." I hear Punzie shuffling around by her bed. When I turn around, she's already got the ugly curtains down and is putting a set of pretty lilac ones up.

"That's a bit better…" she says to herself, "but it just needs a couple things to brighten the walls…"

I start to unpack, ripping the stained sheets from the bed, replacing them with my own pale blue snowflake sheets. I walk over to the wardrobe and start hanging my clothes up. I place my underwear in one of the draws. I go over to the desk and put all my stationary and notebooks and things on my desk. I get my charger and phone, grateful to have found a plug socket. I plug it in and leave it to get fully charged.

"Can I help you in anyway Punzie?" I ask.

"Umm, yes, could you get all my paints and chalks and pencils and stuff out and just place them on the desk for now please?"

"Yeah, sure." I say, figuring there can't be too much. However, when I turn to her suitcase, I am astounded. There are watercolour paints, oil paints, acrylic paints, poster paints, chalk pastels, crayons, wax pastels, different types of pencils for shading, for sketching, fine liners, big marker pens, there was just so much stuff I didn't know if she had even packed any clothes!

"Hey, Punzie…" I say.

"Yeah?" she replies.

"Do you, by any chance, like art?" I ask.

"YES! I LOVE IT! IT. IS. MY. LIFE! ART IS LOVE, ART IS LIFE!" she shouts.

"Right, ok…" I say.

I start placing everything on the desk. Luckily for me, most of the set came in boxes, but a couple had come open on the way here, but I found all the pieces. By now it is about half past two. I had about 2 hours to kill before I met up with Anna again. I lay on my bed and notice that everything in Anna's room has gone quiet. _I guess she went to get some food or something then._ I go and check my phone and see that's its fully charged AND that I have a message from Anna. _**Gone to get food with roommate, see u at 4:30. **_ That explains the quiet then. Just then, Punzie comes over.

"What's your number? I'll give you mine as well." She asks.

Oh, here, give me your phone, I'll put my number on it. Oh, here's my phone you can do the same." I say. We exchange phones and Punzie suggests going down to the canteen to get some food, I agree.

"Just a minute I'm gonna go to the toilet first." I say.

"Ok, I'll wait here." She replies.

As I walk down the hall, I text Anna back, telling her I was going to the hall in a minute. Then suddenly, I walk straight into someone, and we both fall over. My eyes closed on instinct and when I open them again, I notice that I'm looking into eyes so blue that I could get lost in them.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-"I suddenly stop. I realise that I'm talking to Jack Frost.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! So I'm just going to say that Anna and Elsa are the same age in this story, just in case any of you were wondering. And Bunny and Jack are brothers.**

**OoPoPcAnDy: thank you so much! **

**Jelsalover1819: thanks! I'm glad you like it. **

**Elsa's POV**

_Right, you're underneath Jack Frost, AKA the cutest boy you have ever seen. Wait, WHAT?! Ok, scratch that. All you have to say is sorry, then get up and walk away quickly. Don't say anything else, you'll make a fool of yourself… again. _

"S-s-sorry, I wasn't l-looking where I was g-going. Um, I'm uh, just gonna get up and uh, w-walk away. Um, sorry. Bye." I stuttered. _Jeez Elsa! Can you not just go 5 minutes without doing something stupid?! _I quickly get up and walk away.

**Jack's POV**

I bumped into her. Literally, right into her. Elsa was walking down the hall, on her phone, I went to say hi but she didn't hear, and walked into me. Instinctively I put my hand on her back to try and stop the fall, but we just ended up in an awkward position. I was on top of her, one hand at the side of her head, one on the small of her back. I could feel her breasts through my hoodie. I suddenly realised I must be crushing her.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was go-"she suddenly broke off.

There was a moment of awkward silence between us, the just as I was going to apologise, she spoke instead.

"S-s-sorry, I wasn't l-looking where I was g-going. Um, I'm uh, just gonna get up and uh, w-walk away. Um, sorry. Bye." She kind of crawled from underneath me and got up and walked away quickly. I sighed and walked away to find Hiccup.

**Elsa's POV**

As I'm walking away I suddenly realise that everyone in the corridor had seen and was staring at me.

"Should've gone to Specsavers, love!" one guy shouted.

I just put my head down and walked even faster. Trying to block everyone's laughter from my ears. _This is why I don't have loads of friends. I'm too awkward._ I think to myself.

I walk back down the corridor to get Punzie and go to the canteen.

"Hey, what took you so long?" asked Punzie.

I contemplated telling her, but decided not to.

"Oh, nothing." I replied. She looked at me suspiciously, but then said Ok.

As we're walking to the canteen I tell Punzie that Anna and Merida will probably be there.

"YAY!" she squealed and started walking, like, 10 times faster.

We got to the canteen and walked through the big double doors. I start scanning the room looking for my sister's red hair, but my eye is caught by a girl with a MASSIVE head of bright red hair. I noticed my sister sitting next to her. Her hair really put Anna's to shame.

"MERIDA!" screeched Punzie, and took off, running through the canteen to reach her old friend.

"Slow down!" I yell after her. But she doesn't hear me. I sigh and follow at a slower pace. When I reach the table Punzie and Merida are hugging as if they haven't seen each other in FOREVER.

"Hey Anna. I'm guessing this is Merida then?" I chuckle.

"Yep. She. Is. Awesome!" Anna shouts.

"Haha." I start laughing at Anna's enthusiasm. Then Merida seems to suddenly see me at the table.

"Oh, hello! You must be Elsa! I've heard a lot about you from your sister." Merida grins mischievously.

"Good things I hope!" I giggle nervously.

"Hahaha, yeah, they were don't worry. Clearly your sister adores you." She says.

"She might adore me but she sure is annoying sometimes!" I reply.

"Tell me about it! I have three little brothers! Mum had triplets." She groans. "OMG! They are so bloody annoying! You wouldn't want to trade would you? I'll have Anna and you can have Harris, Hubert and Hamish?"

"Hah! No thanks, one sibling is enough!" I laugh.

"I know right?! Well, if you change your mind, I'll literally be just next door!" she laughs too.

"Never gonna happen!" we both burst into a fit of laughter, earing strange glances form the people at the tables nearest to us, but this time I didn't care.

"Hey guys, is it ok if I invite my brother and his mates to come eat with us?" Punzie suddenly pipes up.

"Yeah, sure." We all reply.

"JINX!" We all yell at the same time. We collapse in another spasm of laughter.

Punzie and I get up to go get some food, and by the time we return there is a lot more people there. Punzie and I sit down and she introduces us to each other.

"Right, boys, this is Elsa, Anna and Merida," she says, gesturing to each of us in turn.

"Girls, this is Hiccup, my brother, Flynn/Eugene, my boyfriend, Bunny, North, Sandy, Kristoff, Manny, and Jack."

My breath suddenly catches as I notice Jack. _I HAVE to go before I do something idiotic again!_

Just then a girl with multi-coloured extensions and a green dress on walks over.

"TOOTH!" Punzie yells.

"Hey girl! I haven't seen you in AGES! You look great!" 'Tooth' replies.

"So do you!" Punzie says.

"Guys, this is tooth!" Punzie introduces her to us and there is another round of introductions.

Once we all know each other everyone talks, but I sit in silence just thinking about how I have to leave. I eat my meal quickly.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. I just remembered I need to unpack a couple things." I say quickly.

"But your case was emp-"Punzie starts.

"NO!" I shout, "Uh, I mean, it isn't empty. I need to, uh, unpack my, um… stuff." I finish lamely. Punzie looks at me questioningly, I steadily ignore the look.

"Ok. See you later Elsa." Anna says.

I clear my plate and go back to my room. I immediately collapse on my bed face down. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out and see Anna has texted me.

**Anna: hey, u ok?**

**Me: yeh, I'm fine**

**Anna: no ur not**

**Me: yeh I'm not**

**Anna: well, u gonna tell me or what**

**Me: what**

**Anna: its him isn't it. Jack**

**Me: idk what ur talkin about.**

**Anna: please just tell me. **

**Me: theres nothing to say.**

**Anna: ok that's it im coming to ur room, and ur gonna tell me everything.**

**Me: no ur not**

It was a few minutes before Anna replied.

**Anna: too late. Im already coming.**

I sigh and place my head in my pillow.

I hear the door open behind me and footsteps coming into the room. I feel the bed dip under Anna's weight.

"Elsa, tell me." Anna says softly.

"urghhh" I say into my pillow.

"What? I can't hear you." She says.

I lift my head up and say it again.

"Elsa, please don't be like that. Just tell me, I might be able to help." She sighs.

"_Might. _ What if you can't help?"I say.

"Well, then at least you know I'll always be here when you need to talk to someone." She said, gently placing a hand on my shoulder. I couldn't help it. My protective wall fell apart and I dissolved into tears.

"Oh, Elsa…" she says pulling me into a tight hug. I pour the whole tale of the 'Corridor Incident'.

At the end of it Anna says, "So what if they laughed? It just shows that they don't have an ounce of brain in their thick heads!" she suddenly gets really angry. She jumped up from the bed, muttering angry curses under her breath, pacing the floor.

"NOBODY LAUGHS AT MY SISTER AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" she suddenly screams. She moves for the door, but I manage to stop her.

"Please, no! Don't confront them! It'll just make it worse!" I say.

"Okay, sorry. I got a bit out of control. How about you come to my room and we have some chocolate, watch a movie? Eh?" she says. My eyes light up at the mention of chocolate and movies.

"Cadburys and 'The Hunger Games'?" I ask.

"I couldn't have chosen better." Anna smiled. We go to her room and settle down, making a den of blankets and pillows. By the time we get up, my legs and numb and so is my butt. I try and stretch it out, but it does nothing.

"Hey, Anna?" I say.

"Hmm?" she replies.

"Thanks." I say and walk out the room.

**Thank you for reading. Please review**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! I am sooo sorry for not updating, but it has been quite busy at home at the moment, plus I have been given a massive project to do for school, and of course, I have left it to the last minute! Am I the only one that does this? **

**Disneyobsessionist: thanks for all the reviews, glad you like it. **

**Elsa's POV**

After watching the hunger games, I walk next door back to my room where I can find Punzie and Merida whispering.

"Hi guys." I say cheerily. They suddenly seem to register that I am in the room and shoot each other guilty looks.

"Hi Elsa! Are you… okay?" Punzie says.

"Yes, of course." I reply.

"You know that if you have any, uh, trouble you can talk to us, right?" Merida says.

"What's up with you guys?" I ask suspiciously.

"Uhhh, nothing!" Punzie says at exactly the same time as Merida says,

"Anna texted us while you were watching the movie and told us everything!"

"OMG!" I yell.

"It's ok, lassie, just don't get involved with frosty. He's bad news." Merida says quickly, "Just ignore him."

"Why?" I say curiously.

"Well, when I moved school, he was at my new one, and he is nothing but a playboy. Used to get all the girls, stayed with them for a week if they were lucky, before breaking their hearts by getting another 'lady-friend'" she said venomously.

To tell the truth, I wasn't very surprised. I had noticed the way girls stared at him, and how they seemed jealous when they saw him talking to me. Anyway, Elsa didn't get involved with boys. Not since Johnathan. Back in secondary school, her best friend, Johnathan, hinted that he wanted to be a little more than friends. And Elsa had willingly got involved in a relationship with him. But when she started feeling uncomfortable as he started to touch her in places she had told him specifically not to touch. So she broke up the relationship, but he wasn't happy, and started following her home each day, until one day he backed her into an alley, and hit her. He also abused her mentally. This had scarred her, permanently. She hadn't told anyone this, not even Anna or her parents. She realised she had become frozen with horror at the memory. She shook her head gently. _Come on Elsa, put on a brave face, don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the normal girl you always have to be. _

"Oh, ok. That's fine." I said calmly.

"Good. We were worried you be sort of, upset." explained Punzie.

"No, no. I'm fine." I say.

"Now, what about some ice-cream?" Merida says, "I'm starving."

"YEAH!" Punzie and I yell.

"Wait, I'm just gonna go get Anna." I say and dash next door. When I come out I see Merida and Punzie walking out.

"ICE CREEEAAAAAAM!" Anna come running out and starts bouncing up and down.

"Haha, I know, right?!" Merida says.

**Jack's POV **

Once we finish eating at the canteen, the guys and I decide to go get ice cream. When we get there we see that a certain group of girls are sitting in the corner table. It the university 'bitch' group. We groan and turn to leave but Elsa, Anna, Merida and Punzie walk in at that moment.

"Oh, hi!" Punzie says. "Wanna come sit with us?"

"Sure." I reply.

We end up sitting across the shop from the 'bitches'. I see them shooting Elsa numerous filthy looks, and glares. She doesn't seem to notice. Or if she does she's very good at hiding her feelings.

_I wonder why…?_

**Okay, so I'm really sorry that it's so short, but at the moment my life is kinda busy. Sorry also for not updating sooner. Going back to school tomorrow! Not sure if I'm excited or upset that the holidays are over. Anyways, please review. **

**Until next time**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews! They honestly make me sooo happy! **

**xXTigress1776Xx: thank you so much! You don't even understand how happy that makes me!**

**Disneyobsessionist: thanks! I also agree with Anna when it comes to ice cream! **

**OoPoPcAnDy: so glad that you like it!**

**Lunalivegood: it's not THAT original, but thanks so much! It's kinda based on inspiration from other fics that I've read. I'm not sure if Hans being the brother will be part of the plot yet. Maybe, maybe not. **

**Jack's POV**

I'm still staring at Elsa, wondering why the Bitches seem to hate her so much, when Eugene waves his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Earth to Jack? SNAP OUT OF IT!" he yells.

"Hmm? Oh, uh, sorry, what did you say?" I asked.

"We're about to order, what do you want? Punzie explains.

"Uh, Mint Chocolate-Chip, please." I reply.

"Ok, Anna, did you get what everyone wants?" Punzie says.

"Yeah, be back in a minute guys." She says, and walks over to order.

For pretty much the whole time, I just try to come up with reasons as to why those girls hate Elsa, but come up empty handed. Just as we go out the door, I pluck up enough courage to speak to Elsa.

"Um, hey Elsa, can I talk to you for a minute?" I stutter.

"Sure," she says, "I'll meet you guys at the dorm later!" she calls to Punzie, Merida and Anna.

"Um, I was just, uh, wondering, um, if you were aware that, um…" I start.

"yeahhh….?" She said curiously, and was that a bit of HOPE I see in her eyes?!

"Um, uh, I just wondered, er, you knew that, uh, those girls in the corner kept, um, looking at you." I finished lamely.

"Oh, yeah. Um, I, uh, knew that." She said. She looked disappointed.

"It's okay Angel." He says. Suddenly I realise what I've said, and clamp a hand over my mouth.

**Elsa's POV**

It's okay Angel." He says. With that last word, the world around me shatters.

***FLASHBACK***

"Are you an Angel?" I hear a thin little voice from behind me ask.

"Pardon?" I reply, confused. I'm on a bus when a little boy sitting behind me asks this.

"My Mum told me that those who have scratched wrists are angels." He explains. I quickly look down at my hands. _Damn it! _My sleeves were rolled up! Everyone can see my scars. Hopefully, he's the only person that's noticed. I quickly pull my sleeves down to cover my scars.

"I'm not an angel." I say.

"Of course you are. Mum said that only angels would harm themselves because they don't like life here on earth. This world is destroying them so they try to get back to heaven again. They are too sensitive to the pain of others and to their own." He says, making the little speech sound simple.

"You know, your Mum is very wise." I say, thoughtfully. I'd never thought of self-harm like that.

"Thank you. She was an angel too, but she's returned to heaven now." He says brightly. My eyes widen in shock. How can something so wise and thoughtful come out of someone so young and innocent?

***FLASHBACK***

I feel my knees turn to jelly, and I crumple to the ground. Instinctively, I pull my sleeves down to over my wrists, even though I haven't cut in ages. One word suddenly bounces through my mind. _Anna!_ I never told her about my 'disease'. She never knew, and she never can. Chances are that Jack will talk to Anna, tell her what happened, and ask why it happened. And Anna won't know the answers. She'll confront me. I cannot tell her. I just CAN'T.

"Elsa? Elsa, Elsa, talk to me! Are you ok? Please, just speak, say anything." Jack's voice sounds muffled and echo-ish, as though I'm under water, trying to comprehend what he's saying.

"Yeah, um, I'm fine. I'm okay, just, uh, don't call me angel again? Um, please. Just, um, don't say that word." I say, trying to recover myself. I climb to my feet, using a table to steady myself, and start to walk away.

"Elsa?" he calls after me.

"Sorry…" I say and start to run. By the time I get back to the university, it's darker, and I've missed tea. _Oh well, I'm not that hungry anyway._

**Okay, so thanks for reading. Really bad ending, I know, but I don't really have much time at the moment. Life is quite full for me. Please review. **

**Until next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 authors note

**HI! ok, i know that i am very late, and this isnt really an update, but i am very sorry! please dont kill me! things have been kinda busy, and i might not be able to update for a little bit. i will try and update as often as i can, but unfortunately i will not be able to have a set day to update, or a routine. again, very very sorry.**

**until next time**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey, sorry that I couldn't update sooner, but I (finally) present to you….. **

**CHAPTER 7!**

**Elsa's POV**

As soon as I walked into the dorm, Merida, Anna and Punzie all pounced on me.

"What happened?!"

"What did you say?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Of course he probably tried to kiss her! And that's not a good thing! This is Jack Frost we're talking about, you idiot! You know, the world's biggest frickin playboy!"

This last comment was from Merida.

"Guys, calm down! He didn't try to kiss me. And Merida, I'm not sure if he's all that bad. He seemed kind of sweet."

"AWWWWWWW!" Anna and Punzie both started fake swooning. Merida just looked at me with an 'excuse me' scornful expression.

I glared right back at her. She seemed to soften up a bit.

"Well, maybe he's changed. Oh well, anyways, lets drop it." Merida said. We all looked at her, surprised. I may have only know her a short period of time, but she strikes me as a very stubborn type of girl. But now, looking at her carefully, I see a look in her eye. A sort of 'we'll-talk-later' look. I give the slightest nod of my head.

"So, have you guys had dinner?" I say, trying to strike up a friendly conversation.

**Jack's POV **

She left me. She just left me, standing, speechless. I didn't realise what I said, I just, I don't know, it just seemed right. What was wrong with it though? Oh, god. Now I have no chance with her. Especially since she's friends with Merida. Jeez, she is one strong and stubborn girl. I didn't think she was coming to Disney. But then again, I was supposed to be going to DreamWorks until recently. I can't exactly say it's a pleasant surprise, but she definitely didn't look pleased to see me. But she was never one to obsess over boys though, so it doesn't strike me as that strange. Plus the fact that she hated my guts in high school doesn't exactly improve our foundations of what might be called a relationship. Oh well, never mind. There's plenty of other girls around, plus Tinkerbell and Periwinkle and their little groups were here too.

With this thought in my head, I shoved my hands in my hoodie pocket and started the walk home. And that's when the Heavens decided to open.

**Okay, I'm really really sorry about being away for ages, and I'm also sorry that this is such a short update, still, short update is better than none. But I'm hoping that I might be able to update more frequently. **

**Ooh! I almost forgot, I need to know what you guys think about updating, because I think I need a rough sort of guideline of when to post, so I can either do short updates that are maybe, once a week. Or I can do longer updates that are less frequent. What would you prefer? **

**Ok, sorry for this being kinda long, but as always, thank you so much for reading, please review, because it makes me SO happy! **

**~ Until next time ~**


End file.
